


never doubt park jinyoung

by starryjoonie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, Markson if you squint, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jinson are bffs, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryjoonie/pseuds/starryjoonie
Summary: “I’m with Jackson right now! I’ll be home by dinner. I can pick something up if you like!! <3” Jinyoung texts him, when Jackson is sitting right across from Jaebeom, in the flesh.in which Jaebeom is out buying an engagement ring with Jackson and Jinyoung's text makes him fear that he's cheating (he's not).
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	never doubt park jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/hi97h9/my_girlfriend_told_me_she_was_with_a_friend_but/) reddit post! <3

Today is one of Jaebeom’s “thoughtful days.” Otherwise known as the days in which Jaebeom spends staring blankly at his computer screen while his mind is brimming with ideas. All his coworkers know of this phenomenon and they always call him out when they see it happening. 

“Hate to break your train of thought, but what’s on your mind today?” his coworker Youngjae asks. Out of all his coworkers, he and Youngjae are the closest and most talkative, although that might be because they sit next to each other in the office. But Jaebeom finds him very sweet and the perfect person to talk to, so it works out. He trusts Youngjae with whatever’s on his mind.

“I want to propose to Jinyoung,” Jaebeom announces, smiling once the words hit the air.

Jinyoung, as Youngjae knows, is Jaebeom’s lovely boyfriend who he is very much in love with. They’ve been dating since their first year of college and their fifth year anniversary is coming up in a few months. But Jaebeom feels strongly against proposing on the anniversary. _Too predictable._

Youngjae gives him a knowing look. “Have you two talked about marriage?”

Jaebeom’s heart warms as he thinks about it. Of course they have. They’ve talked about everything under the sun by now (Yet somehow, their conversations never get boring, not even when they’re eating breakfast together at their dining table that’s too small even though they can afford a bigger one). 

He remembers the time a couple months ago when Jinyoung had brought it up. It had been on a date in Seoul, after a long day of walking and enjoying each other’s company. They were eating street food in the dark, their coats pulled tightly over their bodies as they huddled together against the chill. 

“I can see us together, you know,” Jinyoung had stated, out of the blue. “For a long time.” His words had been so warm that Jaebeom’s cheeks were pink from _that_ rather than the cold. 

“Me too,” Jaebeom had agreed, without even a thought. 

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkled underneath the streetlight and the sight is still cemented in Jaebeom’s memory. “I’d like to get married sometime. We already kind of are, huh?”

And that’s all he needed to be thinking about proposing to Jinyoung. The man said it himself that this is what he wants.

Bringing himself back to the present, he nods to Youngjae. “Yeah, he told me he wanted to get married.”

Youngjae raises his eyebrow, then. “What’s stopping you, then?”

This forces Jaebeom to do some introspection. What is stopping him from just going home to Jinyoung and getting on his knee as soon as he walks through the door?

_The ring._

“I need to find a ring,” Jaebeom blurts out, opening a new tab on his computer and typing in “engagement ring” in Google and hoping for the best.

“Do you really expect to be able to find a ring on Google Images?” Youngjae says bluntly. 

“Why not?”

Youngjae laughs at him. “ _Because_ you don’t even know what Jinyoung likes in a ring. That’s the most important thing. A lot of the ones on Google are ugly, anyway.”

Jaebeom is suddenly faced with his second obstacle- the fact that he has no sense of style when it comes to engagement rings. They all look fine to him, but he assumes that Jinyoung would have an opinion considering he’d wear it all day (assuming, again, that he says yes).

A brief panic rises within his chest. _You’re going to get Jinyoung a stupid-looking ring and he’ll reject you,_ the devil on his shoulder says. But the nicer, perhaps more rational side of him says, _Jinyoung did not marry you for your aesthetic intuition and will say yes no matter what._

Regardless, Jaebeom decides he needs a pretty ring for his boyfriend. And he’ll need help.

The only person he can think of that will know what Jinyoung’s taste is like is the one and only Jackson Wang.

“I seriously think you need to relax,” Jackson urges as they walk through the shopping mall together, the jewelry store like an oasis in the distance. “It’s not that hard to screw up a ring. There are not that many options in a ring and Jinyoung’s not picky.”

“I want it to look nice!” Jaebeom exclaims. “I only get to propose to him once! May as well make it count.”

“I mean, if he rejects you, you could propose agai-” he cuts himself off immediately. “ _Anyway,_ that’s not the point. We all know how much Jinyoung loves you and I assure you it’s because you’re the biggest dork on earth and not because your fashion is nice.”

“I feel like that’s a backhanded compliment,” Jaebeom says bluntly.

Jackson just laughs. “Earning Jinyoung’s love is a feat, dude. I should know, I’m his best friend.” He pushes his finger into Jaebeom’s shoulder, grinning. “And as his best friend, I will help you pick out the perfect ring. He’ll love it, guaranteed.”

He lets out a shaky laugh. “I’m putting a lot of trust in you, you know.”

“I am well aware. You’ve got a case of pre-proposal jitters and the cure is my assistance,” Jackson affirms.

He glances at him doubtfully. “You make it sound like a medical condition.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Just trust me and relax. I saved a picture of all the rings Jinyoung said he liked yesterday when we met up at my house. I had to _lie_ to him and say that I was hoping Mark would propose soon to bring up the ring conversation.” He hands his phone to Jaebeom as they enter the jewelry store. “We can find something similar to one of these.”

The jewelry store ends up being like a blackhole for Jaebeom’s thoughts. The concept of selecting a ring to gift Jinyoung is overwhelming, like every choice _means_ something. Jackson has to assure him several times that he will not have committed a sin by choosing the wrong color band for Jinyoung’s skin tone. 

An hour into the process and Jaebeom is between three options. Jackson, who is practically starving, begs Jaebeom for a lunch break so that they can think it through over food. Luckily for him, Jaebeom agrees, and they go to get pretzels.

“How much longer before Jinyoung gets home today?” Jackson asks in between bites of pretzel. “Won’t he get suspicious if he comes home and you’re not there?”

Jaebeom freezes at this realization. Jinyoung works for only half the day on Saturday so he’s bound to be coming home soon. “I’ll ask.” He gets out his phone to type out a text asking what he’s up to.

He goes back to sipping his lemonade and chatting with Jackson about his upcoming travel plans with Mark to Japan (“I’m going to take hundreds of pretty photos of my pretty boyfriend and he’ll probably hate me by the end of it”).

Until his phone buzzes and Jaebeom checks it for Jinyoung’s reply. He reads it once, and then nearly faints.

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Jackson prods, tilting his head.

Dry-mouthed, Jaebeom slides his phone across the table with weak arms. As Jackson reads it, his eyes grow wider. “Oh shit.”

The reply that Jaebeom received? 

“I’m with Jackson right now! I’ll be home by dinner. I can pick something up if you like!! <3” 

Yeah. When Jackson is sitting right across from him, in the flesh.

Jaebeom feels dizzy.

“Uh, drink some water.” Jackson thrusts a water bottle in his direction and uncaps for him, too. “You look sick.”

He can barely manage a sip before he starts feeling like he’s going to cry. “Why would Jinyoung lie about where he is?” he asks, not expecting Jackson to have any answer but airing the question anyway. “He’s never lied to me before. He even tells me out of guilt when he stole my food!”

“Jinyoung isn’t the type to lie,” Jackson agrees. “At least, not for the sake of lying.”

Jaebeom stares hopelessly at the jewelry store’s big, glowing sign on the other side of the mall. “We’ve been together for five years, Jackson. I never would believe he’d cheat on me…”

Jackson quickly intervenes. “Surely he’s not cheating. If either of us thought he’s the cheating type I don’t think _you’d_ be dating him and _I’d_ be friends with him.”

He thinks of Jinyoung and his big smile and eye whiskers and he just can’t fathom the thought of that man cheating. And yet, there’s a text in front of him implying that he’s going somewhere and doesn’t want to Jaebeom to know where. It makes his stomach churn. 

Because Jaebeom’s always been about letting Jinyoung have his personal time with his friends. Jinyoung shouldn’t be anchored to him all the time, because dating isn’t ownership. He’s never opposed Jinyoung going to meet up with Jackson or Mark frequently. And Jinyoung’s always been comfortable letting Jaebeom know what he’s up to.

Till now, apparently. 

“... You look like you’re going to throw up. You should probably go home,” Jackson advises. “We can buy the ring later.”

Jaebeom doesn’t want to interpret his words as “buy the ring later in case you find out Jinyoung’s not loyal” but the thought of it makes him feel even sicker. 

Jaebeom walks through the doors of his apartment on unsteady feet, after a long car ride consisting of Jaebeom searching “what to do if your boyfriend is cheating on you” on WikiHow and Jackson trying to confiscate his phone (and nearly crashing the car- Jaebeom’s heart rate is through the roof). 

As usual, he hears the patter of socked feet on the hardwood floor as Jinyoung walks into the room. He perks up visibly upon seeing Jaebeom and dashes forward to hug him. The rush of the scent of Jinyoung’s cologne relaxes him. 

Jaebeom hugs him back, although a bit tensely. “Hey Nyoung.”

“I got back earlier than I expected so I made some food,” he gushes, pointing to the pots simmering in the kitchen. When Jaebeom doesn’t immediately respond, he glances back at him, studying his expression. He frowns. “Where were you at today?”

“Uh, my mom’s house. She needed something fixed,” Jaebeom lies blatantly, but it’s the first thought that came to mind. He figures it wouldn’t be too unbelievable, considering he once successfully put together an IKEA bookcase.

Jinyoung smiles teasingly. “How cute. Being a repairman must’ve taken a lot out of you.” He reaches around Jaebeom and pushes him to their kitchen. “Come and eat something before you fall over.”

Dinner together is more awkward than past dinners, and it’s mostly on Jaebeom’s end. Usually, they fill each other in on their workdays and get their complaining out about their managers, but today Jaebeom finds it hard to talk when his mind is so occupied.

He stares at Jinyoung, feeling incredulous that the guy Jaebeom’s so lucky to date might be seeing someone else. He always thought that he was the only one that gets to hear the way Jinyoung’s voice sounds when he’s tired, or feel Jinyoung’s lips against his own when he’s needy. _Could I really be wrong?_

Jinyoung eyes him. “Jaebeom, are you okay? You look like you’re zoning out.”

“Just tired, sorry. The broken shower really put up a fight.” Jaebeom feels gross lying to Jinyoung like this, even if it’s for a surprise that he’d like. But he isn’t even sure of that now. 

Jinyoung laughs lightly in response as he twirls noodles around his chopsticks.

“So what did you and Jackson do today?” Jaebeom asks before taking a long sip of water to quench his throat parched from nervousness.

Evidently that startled him, because he jumps and his eyes flicker up at Jaebeom and away again. “Oh, we just went shopping together. Jackson wanted to get new clothes for Mark. His birthday’s coming up soon.”

“Mm.” Clearly, Jinyoung’s lying out his ass, but if Jaebeom didn’t know better he would’ve believed him. 

“He ended up getting him a pair of shoes. I tried telling him not to, because you know how stupid the concept of shoe sizes are and how all brands fit differently,” Jinyoung describes, rambling on. “I’m afraid they won’t fit and then they’ll have to go through the process of returning it.”

Jaebeom just faces him with a blank stare. 

Jinyoung blinks.

“Can I ask you something?” Jaebeom asks. He tries to ignore his heart pounding out of anxiety. 

“Yeah, of course.” Jinyoung tilts his head, looking concerned. “What’s up?”

He takes a deep breath and drops his chopsticks into the bowl. Silently, he prays he doesn’t pass out. “So do you remember that night you told me you wanted to marry me? I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I decided that’s something I really want to. Like, really want… I wanted to buy an engagement ring for you and I wanted it to look nice on your finger because I’m kind of dense when it comes to rings, so I asked Jackson to help me pick one out for you that you’d actually like. Jackson was with me today, at the jewelry store.” He exhales, finally daring to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, fearing that he’d see a guilty, tearful expression that’d prove that he’d been caught.

Instead, Jinyoung’s all perked up and grinning and absolutely glowing with happiness. “You were buying me an engagement ring?”

“Yeah, but… you told me you were with Jackson today… so, what’s up with that?” Jaebeom asks, almost pleadingly. He just wants an honest explanation out of Jinyoung, but his heart is hopeful that maybe he’s just imagining this all. Still, he braces for the worst.

“This kinds of ruins the surprise, but you seem distressed so I guess I’ll tell you that this morning I was at the animal adoption center. There’s a certain fluffy cat there waiting for you,” Jinyoung announces, smirking.

“Huh?”

“I wanted to get you a cat as a surprise since you kept asking if we could adopt one together but we’ve both been busy. My work schedule is more regular, now, so I thought, huh, maybe I should get my lovely boyfriend the pet he’s always wanted. Because he’d be really happy… but you just look really shocked right now so I’m confused,” Jinyoung says slowly. “Do you not want one?”

Jaebeom startles back to reality. “God, Jinyoung, yes, I- you-” Overwhelmed, he nearly starts crying from all of the emotions he’s feeling at once. _My boyfriend’s not cheating on me and he wants to get me a cat and I’m an idiot._

“I thought you were cheating on me, I’m so sorry,” he bursts out, leaning forward across the table to wrap Jinyoung in the most apologetic hug he can muster.

Jinyoung’s eyes soften. “What?... Jaebeom, I’d never cheat on you…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he says, on the verge of tears as he clings to his boyfriend’s sweater.

He laughs a very musical laugh that Jaebeom is extremely glad to hear. “Maybe I should’ve been sneakier about it.” 

“I just feel like shit because all you wanted was to find a cat for me and my idiot brain assumed you were cheating,” he confesses. “But I couldn’t imagine that you would cheat on me so I just got really confused and emotional and fuck Jinyoung I love you. You’re perfect and I love you.”

Jinyoung laughs again. “Careful, you’re shirt’s going to get in the ramen,” he murmurs, guiding the bowl away from Jaebeom’s extra large shirt as he continues to hug Jinyoung over the table. Then he ruffles Jaebeom’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Not satisfied, Jaebeom maneuvers around the table and pulls Jinyoung forward for a proper kiss. This whole situation showed that he must never doubt Park Jinyoung. 

“So… you’re getting me a ring?” Jinyoung whispers teasingly in his ear, post-kiss.

Jaebeom chuckles, mildly embarrassed. “Yeah. I couldn’t decide on one, and then you texted, so yeah… you may as well pick it yourself at this point.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket to show him the candidates, and takes pride when Jinyoung’s eyes light up. 

“These are beautiful, Jaebeom.”

“Thank Jackson. He did the sleuthing. Mark actually isn’t even planning on proposing, FYI.”

Jinyoung laughs. “Ah, so that’s why Jackson was acting like that.” He hums happily. “I think it’s cute that you asked Jackson for help. You’re a very dedicated boyfriend.~ Or should I say future fiance?”

“Park Jinyoung, you’re going to be the death of me.”

He lets out a giggle. “You should be honored. Plus, you have to work extra hard to surprise me with the proposal now.”

Jaebeom nods warmly. “You know that I’m proposing. You know what the ring looks like. You just don’t know when.~”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Jinyoung says, pressing another, teasing kiss to Jaebeom’s lips before he walks briskly away. 

He leaves Jaebeom in their dining room smiling like an idiot and feeling like ten years have been shaven from his life. At the same time, he feels like he couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it! feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think !! <3


End file.
